1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-flour containing baked and related food compositions and to a method of making them. More specifically, it is related to low-carbohydrate, non-flour containing foods
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Baked and related foods, e.g. waffles, pancakes, cookies, cream puffs, flatbreads, desert pastries, pasta and dumplings, made from wheat and other food grade flours have been consumed by humans since ancient times. These foods contain high levels of digestible carbohydrates among other nutrients, that provide calories for body energy. When more calories are consumed than needed for energy, the nutrients are converted to fat and may result in obesity. Excess body weight results in low self-esteem and has been shown to contribute to a myriad of health problems.
Professional nutritionists and health specialists have developed various diet and exercise programs with varying degrees of success. One program that is effective in the opinion of the inventor is the Atkins diet. During the first two weeks of the Atkins diet, almost no carbohydrates are consumed. The diet induces a state of ketosis. Ketosis occurs when the body, which is deprived of carbohydrates, starts to burn fat for energy. After the two-week induction period, carbohydrates are gradually added back into the diet, but must still be kept at a low level for weight loss. Weight maintenance and blood sugar levels can be maintained by controlling daily carbohydrate consumption.
There are recipes for baked deserts and bread type products in low carbohydrate Cook books such as Dr. Adkins Cook Book; but many of the products are either too high in carbohydrates, have a bitter taste from the flour substitutes used and/or lack normal texture and good mouthfeel in the opinion of the inventor.